


Is there anyone out there?

by WhoDatBoy



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band), skz - Fandom
Genre: Based on a dream I had, Horror, Lee Minho/Han Jisung/Hwang Hyunjin, New tags bc I changed my mind, Not Beta Read, Other, Survival Horror, Thriller, also based in korea, based in 2018, i dont think this will be cute, more characters come along', oc boss - Freeform, oc side character - Freeform, pink floyd based chapters, short chapters cuz im baby, sorry if i dont finish this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23010340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoDatBoy/pseuds/WhoDatBoy
Summary: Felix just needed extra spending money, how did it end up like this?
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 2





	1. Welcome to the machine

The day was hot, Felix had finally decided that being a lazy teenager needed to end and quickly. He was going to start college soon, and he wanted to be indebted by only a fraction so he could keep up his normal spending habits. Finally after searching excessively searching for a job above minimum wage, and required no previous job experience, Felix immediately applied. Now, being called back after only a short two days of waiting, he was finally at the horror attraction that he would soon be calling his job. He really didn't look at the full job description, he automatically applied one he saw the gleaming "twelve dollars per hour." However finally being at the attraction he couldn't believe how vast the land was despite the actual attraction only hoarding a fraction of it. Felix, although vaguely, remembers the owner saying there will be a hospital built only a few acres away from the horror attraction- also strangely owned by the same owner of the horror attraction. 

Besides knowing this strange information, just like his mother, decided to not be nosy about it. No matter how indifferent he was acting towards everything, Felix was a bit nervous. What was his job supposed to be? What exactly will he be doing, and what exactly are his hours supposed to be? Before he could just drive away back to the comfort of his home and his days to being a lousy teenager, Felix killed the ignition and made his way to the entrance. Although he had expected it, it felt as though he walked straight into a post-apocalyptic hallway of a high school. It fascinated him greatly. Before he knew it he was in front of a sliding door labeled "Teachers lounge." The only thing he truly paid attention to the email he received was thankfully where he was supposed to have at. With a pounding heart, Felix opened the door. 

He was hit with a strange sense of nostalgia when he went through the doors despite still being a high school student. It was strange, extremely strange. The curtain were ripped, the only parts that were still intact had blood splatters and bloody hand prints all over them. There were several fake dead corpses hunched over desks and the room smelt like the days of dissection labs in science class. He was nearly shocked by the sight, but then he remembered, this was just a part of the attraction. At the center of the room was a man, smiling, writing on papers. It almost felt as if he was grading students tests, making revisions. He looked nice but something made Felix's stomachs churn. Without looking up the man began to introduce himself.

"Hi, Welcome to 'Hall's of Screams,' my name is Choi Seung Gi, you're trying to be get a job as one of the 'haunting ghouls' correct, Lee Felix?" A big man with dark eyes but kind smile had said to Felix. 

"Oh...Yes, I am. I just wanted to exactly what I would be in charge of?" 

"Everything to maintenance, to setting up certain attractions, and then interaction with customers to ensure a good scare at the end of the 'makeshift hospital run' is that fine?"

"Yes, of course," Felix finally seemed to ease up, "I'm sure I'll be able to handle that, sir." 

"Very well, although you seem to have a sweet face, there's nothing that the human mind and make up couldn't fix. Come by next Monday, you won't be working the whole time but your shift starts at 6pm but ends by midnight, I hope you'll be fine with that. You will be provided all costumes, makeup and tools to start your night off." Felix felt as though he was floating, finally a job. He didn't care how hard it'll be, he knew he had to try his best no matter what. 

"Yes, of course, sir. Thank you so much for the opportunity, I won't let you down." But deep down inside, Felix had felt a shift of mood in the atmosphere. Something dreadful. 

"Lee Felix, soon enough there will be a time when you'll be put in a hard situation. No matter what, you'll be neglected from that point on, not from me of course, but from your mind. You have the chance to step out now if you would like to. I wouldn't recommend it, the reward is just so high, who would deny such an opportunity with nothing asked in return? Hm? Answer me."

Felix felt his whole body submerge under ice. "No one, sir" 

"I'm glad we're on the same page, now gone on home, I'll see you in a short week." 

"Have a great night Mr. Choi, thank you." 

Walking back to his car, it felt as though he was repeating the same dream as him walking into his bosses office. He felt more hyper aware of all the props hung on the wall, and the fake blood splatters decorating the hallways interior. Money, ambitions, freedom and thoughts be damned, Felix felt as though he was already dead. Not even noticing the man in front of him, he suddenly crashes down to the ground with a man with midnight dark hair. 

"I'm sorry! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going," Felix quickly stood up to help the boy who had also fell down with him. "Are you okay?" 

"Nothing hurts, I'm fine." A husky voice calls back to him, slightly surprising Felix. "Are you new here" 

"Oh! I start next week, My name is Lee Felix. Yours?"

"Seo Changbin, I work under the Ghoul's, and i'm sure you are as well since that was the only open position from the last I heard." Changbin happily said to Felix despite having fake blood all over him. 

"Why are you in costume, the attraction isn't open today right?" Felix curiously says, Changbin gives him a weird smile.

"Yeah, I'm wondering the same too Felix, goodbye, I'll see you at work sometime," Changbin stares at him then gets closer, "and don't you dare make a mistake." 

With that, Changbin is simply gone as if nothing happened between them at all. Felix sure had a hell lot to say to his sister when he got home, but he didn't even know where to start.


	2. Hey You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changbin has a dream of Felix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol pierce the veil hit doe.
> 
> Edit: I rewrote this chapter bc it was doodoo pls look over it again!

The dorms were far from comfortable. They weren't special, and they were definitely not out of the ordinary at all. It was exactly what He was aiming for. The beach blonde hair of the kid that ran into Changbin seemed to lull him to sleep quicker than what he was used to. He was used to screams, terror, blood, the smell of resonating iron signifying death in such a simple way. He was used to those images haunting him before he could even close his eyes. Fear, everything was to be feared, but why had he smiled? The question had scared him. It wasn't what he was used to, it was so different to what the terror he bathed in in his day to day life that he felt some sort of relief. Relief that he can be saved, that life isn't what he now considers normal. 

Felix was running through the halls endlessly, Changbin falling behind to only check if He is still after them. There was blood all over the halls, it seemed endless. The more they ran the more mauled bodies would be densely be packed together. Changbin had learned to not cry anymore, to not be upset at himself for being so weak around the crimes he committed. But Felix had only been here for a day. No one so sweet should become sentient of this horror so soon. No one. However, Felix seemed to be running through a quick jog in the park. Just who even was Felix? Changbin wanted to know, he needed to know. 

Their sprint slowly decreased to a slow jog, then to a peaceful stop. There were no more bodies, there was no more blood, there was no Him, there was no pain. 

"Felix?" 

"Yes?" Felix replied, he sounded far away.

"Are you scared?" As soon as Changbin let those words exit his mouth he realized how stupid that was to ask. 

"It's funny, I was scared. Anyone would be scared right?" Changbin nodded, then Felix turned to look to Changbin, his blonde hair is dull, along with his once bright face, "but you're here, with me, struggling."

"Struggling makes it seem as if we want to do this but it's hard, Felix" 

"You're right. We shouldn't want to do this right? We're running away from the exit, you know that right? You knew that but your mind told you to keep running?" Changbin felt his blood run cold. "You knew it, but you still ran along because I had, Changbin."

"Felix," Changbin didn't know what to say but he knew Felix was right. The world seemed to become less foggy, more clear. It was just Felix.

"We were programmed to do this Changbin, don't lose sight to what you're goal is."

They continued to walk for a while. They were wondering around Hall of Screams, but the windows were no longer covered in blood, and they never ran into a dead body. There were still props, but they were definitely not human. It smelt of faux blood and Felix's familiar cologne masking the gross plastic smell around them. He hoped life could last like this forever, but life itself never lasted forever.

Changbin woke up to a start. He had felt well rested though it felt as though he only had slept a few hours at most. He couldn't remember what his dream was, all he could remember was Felix' tired face. Why had he dreamed of the rookie that hadn't even started his first day. Felix's tired eyes felt ingrained into Changbin's mind. But as always, he moved quickly to get ready for his day. He learned soon enough that nothing could truly prepare his mental state for what he was to do at work. His bi-weekly paycheck was his reason of silence Changbin would love to say to himself, though he knew that wasn't the reason. Shutting off his computer, he quickly checked the time on the microwave- checking if he had to rush or not to get to work on time. Finding he had more than enough time, he decided to fix his bed suddenly remembering his mother he had paused. Changbin felt grim, he knew he had to do this. Finally turning off his rooms lights, he did a quick look over of his room. Finding it satisfactory enough he began to walk down the two flights of stairs. 

The walls seemed to be talking to him on the way to the receptionists hallway. There was never a overlapping voice in the halls. They came in and out as they pleased, but that didn't mean that they necessarily wanted to leave in the first place. Once he had reached the doors of the exit to the stairwell he side glanced the new receptionist. The receptionist, too, was never the same person. That didn't mean that they weren't all the same personality wise. They were all teens needing extra money, and practically wanting to do anything for entertainment, anything. Which is why they had never lasted. 

After giving off his quick regards to a blonde male working as the receptionist, Changbin had realized there was two of them working at the same time, although the second male didn't speak at all. His deep brown eyes piercing into Changbin. Changbin had no time to dwell on that fact and started his short walk to work. He already felt spooked from that man, but what had set off his heart on the embark to his job, he had met a simple cat, walking into the dormitory. Once he got over the strange cat he felt giddy, excited even. He would never admit to it, but the power against the powerless to take their last heart beat was far too enjoyable for Changbin to ever run away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'll def rewrite this chapter lol i just wanted to put something out there. anyways im tired as frick and i got work in the morning ugh n e wayz pls comment and leave kudos owo


End file.
